


His Second Shot: Part 7

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Cheating, John Winchester Being an Asshole, M/M, Reader-Insert, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John tries to fix things with Y/n. But will they overcome their problems?





	His Second Shot: Part 7

_‘Hi! You’ve reached y/n. Sorry, I can’t come to the phone now. Leave a message and I’ll get back to you’._

I sighed, hanging up the phone, not wanting to add another message on top of the dozens I’d already left.

Y/n wasn’t answering any of my calls.

He wasn’t replying to any messages. 

I wanted to go out. Go to his house and explain. 

But Dean and Sam were in the house, and I knew they’d wanna know where I was off to.

Fuck!

How the hell did I mess up this bad? 

I should’ve told him about them. 

Should’ve told him about them when he told me how he was feeling. 

Hell, I should’ve told him before that.

I sighed, leaving the backyard and going back into the house, hoping to god that y/n would give me a chance to explain everything, and would forgive me.

He didn’t show. 

It was the third day, and he still hadn’t shown up to class, some sub having to cover for him. 

I was desperate to see him, but he wasn’t answering my calls, or texts.

I’d avoided having to go see him, thinking maybe I should give him some time.

But now I had to go.

The lecture just went on and on, every single minute feeling like a fucking lifetime.

Finally, the class was dismissed and I rushed out, running to the parking lot and getting into my truck. 

I knew I had to fix this.

_‘Fuck off, Tom!’_

_‘No! You don’t get to do this. I need you’._

_‘Like hell. We’ve been broken up for months. Why the fuck would you come back now? And why would I take your cheating ass back as well?’_

I listened outside y/n’s door, not knowing if I should knock and make it known that I was there, or maybe wait for Tom to leave.

What the hell was he even doing here? 

Last we heard, he’d left town for some reason.

I waited, hoping Tom would be done soon and leave, listening to him begging y/n for _‘just one more chance’._

I scoffed quietly, remembering the fact that we literally caught him high in a bed with some other woman.

_‘No, Tom. It’s not happening. I mean, fuck, you were the crappiest boyfriend I ever had. At first it was all nice. Our love was new and shit. We both tried. The romance was there, it was important. And I think it was finding someone finally, after being alone for so long, that made me so desperate to make it work. Then you just became a dick. I mean, it was like, one day you decided to stop. Then I had to give everything into this relationship, and got nothing in return. No staying awake and just talking about our dreams, and all of that. You used to be so attentive and kind. Then, I’m assuming it was the drugs that changed shit, cos it became difficult to fucking get your attention away from the goddamn TV!’_

_‘I-I know. And I’m so sorry. I never should’ve done that. So…we can try again? Yea! We can try again and I’ll do all of that. I’ll pay attention. I’ll-I’ll appreciate you. I won’t take you for granted. Just-please. One more chance’._

_‘I said, no. We can’t go back to that. It’ll just be the same thing over and over. I know you, Tom. You might not think I do. But believe me, I’ve seen all of you. You’re an addict. Or as close as you can get to being one. I don’t know when it started, but it’s not gonna stop. You’re always gonna have that craving. Always gonna have that urge to do something. And if it was just that, I’d have stuck by you. But it’s the cheating and the berating, that was the worst thing. And I’m not putting up with that shit. I was feeling underappreciated with you for a while. So, now that I’ve found someone better, I’m not going back’._

My heart skipped a beat when he said that. 

He was talking about me. 

I was that someone better. 

Maybe he was ok with what happened. 

Maybe he’d forgiven me, but taken some time away.

_‘Fine. I-I really am sorry though’._

There was silence for about a minute, before the door swung open.

“Whoa, dude!”

Tom stopped before he could bump into me, and I stepped aside, letting him past.

I watched as he walked away, before turning back, y/n scowling at me.

“What the fuck do you want?”

I winced at the harsh words, but I wasn’t backing down or leaving.

“Let me explain. I’ll tell you everything. Just-please-hear me out”.

I could see the cogs turning, as I waited for an answer.

“Fine. You have a minute. Go”.

“Can-can I come in?”

Y/n scoffed.

“You can say whatever the fuck you want stood there. Now, get to it, or I’m shutting the damn door”.

“O-ok. So, I was married. Since 20. To my wife, Mary. And we had two kids. Dean and Sam. They’re 23 and 19 right now. Yo-you’ve met them obviously”.

He glared at me and I quickly got back to my story.

“Well, she died eleven years ago, and I never thought I’d move on. Ever. But then you came along. And for the first time, I actually felt something. Something real. And-I just-I couldn’t let you go. Not after what I felt”.

I rushed out all my words, just wanting him to say he was taking me back.

“Well, why have I never heard of this wife and kids? I mean, I’ve stayed over at yours a few times. There’s literally nothing that tells me there’s anyone other than you”.

I nodded, knowing that seemed weird.

“Well, after she died, I just couldn’t bear to see her pictures everywhere I looked. It was an awful way of coping, but I put everything of hers away. Hell, I barely even spoke about her after that. And as for the boys, I was going to tell you. I really was. I just-I didn’t think they’d come by so soon”.

Y/n sighed as he listened to me.

“Well, I should’ve known about all of this. I mean, we’ve been together for a few months. Hell, I should’ve known about the kids at least when we were just friends”.

He was right. 

I knew he was right. 

But I just kept it hidden, and it just stayed that way, until now, and it had all just backfired.

“I get that. It’s just-I didn’t know how you’d feel about the fact that I’ve got two grown kids, one of which is only three years younger than you. And-they’re not exactly the greatest when it comes to new people. Sam’s sort of ok. But Dean-I just don’t know how he’d react to knowing I’m moving on from his mom”.

Y/n leaned against the door, his eyes screwed shut.

“So, what now then? Do we end it? Not tell anyone and just go our separate ways? Do we tell your kids? I mean, sounds like this Dean isn’t going to be happy about this. Do they even know you’re into guys too?”

I shook my head. 

Honestly, I’d never had any attraction towards men before. 

Not until y/n. 

And even then, he was the only one I’d felt anything for. 

How would they react? 

Would they hate me for moving on? 

Hate that it was a guy on top of that? 

Or would they accept it?

“I-I don’t know. I just-I don’t know”.


End file.
